narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumaria Yamanaka
Lumaria Yamanaka is a member of Konohagakure's famous Yamanaka Clan. He is renown for his prowess in mind-control and genjutsu throughout the world. He was originally a proud jonin from Konohagakure, but eventually fled the village and became a missing-nin. He later joined The Wandering Triad and is it's second member. Background Born to two members of the Yamanaka Clan, Lumaria Yamanaka is a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka Clan. As a young child, he was always considered to be rather intelligent and mature compared to others his age. Hailed as a prodigy among the clan, he became quickly well-known by many and he drew much attention to himself without doing much of anything simply due to being a "prodigy". This annoyed him greatly, making him become anti-social, shunning others, and spending much time alone. But despite this, others tried to become friends with him, hoping to gain some of his fame due to being his friend, but that backfired as he treated anyone who approached him like trash. This caused many to eventually dislike him, ignore him, and talk bad about him behind his back. However, that didn't stop his reputation as being the Yamanaka Clan's prodigy at all. As the years passed, Lumaria graduated from the academy and became a member of an official genin squad under the tutelage of a jonin sensei. No matter the event, scenario, or situation. He never got along with his sensei or his fellow teammates, although they managed to pull off many successful missions together. His sensei feared that he may never become chunin and advance, as he had terrible teamwork skills and the bond of trust between him and his teammates was nonexistent, as he had lied to and manipulated them many times. Eventually, his own sensei gave up on him and no longer cared about what would happen to him, as he saw him unfit to even be a shinobi. Lumaria realized this, but didn't care, and despite his lack of teamwork his skill was so great that he still passed the chunin exams without much of a problem and left his teammates in the dust. Once he became chunin, he started doing nothing more than solo missions as he had always wanted to do and ended up completing every single one. This severely angered and frustrated his peers, as his terrible personality yet amazing skill was infuriating. He belittled others, bragged, and if anyone ever challenged him to a fight he would gladly accept and always win. Eventually, everyone ended up hating Lumaria, even his own family, and got sick of him being around and wished he would just leave. One day, just like they all wished, he did leave, but not because of them, but to seek out and find bigger and better things, to find more challenges and more people to manipulate and play with. He began his "Game of Life" once he departed from the village and became a missing-nin, seeking only to bring more joy and amusement to himself, and challenging himself at every chance he gets. Thus, he eventually joined The Wandering Triad, became a renown criminal, and began truly living his life. Appearance Lumaria possesses fair skin, pink hair, and pink eyes. He is rather tall, standing at approximately 6'0", and is pretty lean yet muscular and fit. He has distinct broad shoulders and an overall intimidating figure. He originally wore the standard Konoha shinobi attire on a daily basis, but later left it behind when he departed from the village. Currently, he wears a black robe adorned with many silver key chains and ornaments. He also sports black leather boots which makeup his current attire, and his right hand is tattooed with a unique seal. Whenever he flows chakra into the seal, it unseals his signature scythe, his primary weapon in battle. Lumaria usually has a rather cunning expression on his face, typically smiling, giggling, or passing around strange stares. His appearance into any room or location is usually followed by rose petals dancing around him within the wind, in order to give himself a more grand appearance to signify importance. It should also be noted that he stopped wearing his hair in the usual Yamanaka fashion after he abandoned the village. Personality Lumaria is a man of many things, the people that he knows personally say that his personality is hard to describe at times, but what they can say is that he possess a very cold, cruel, sarcastic, and sickening demeanor. Initially, ever since he was a child, Lumaria was called a strange one. He was usually quiet and preferred to be alone while working on things such as brain teasers, jigsaw puzzles, or any other type of common mind game. He enjoyed challenges, and he thought that anything that challenged his intellect was worth combating in order to prove himself. He never tried to prove himself to anyone other than himself, choosing to challenge himself and become better only for his own enjoyment. He believed that people shouldn't need reasons to become better, and should strive to do it simply because it is enjoyable. He commonly put others down on numerous occasions whenever anyone tried to talk to him as he wanted to be alone and not associate with others. His cold and anti-social demeanor pushed others away and made them dislike him. But he didn't care at all, and only continued to strive to improve his own intellect and find more challenges. As Lumaria got older, and made a small amount of friends, he saw them as nothing more than mere challenges and something he had to become better than, rather than seeing them as actual people. Even on missions, he typically didn't value teamwork much, endangered the lives of peers, and even tricked them so that he could get the result he wanted in battle against a foe, and preferred to do things solo believing that by himself he could get the job done quickly on his own. Despite this lack of teamwork, he and his team were successful during most missions and this fueled his ego even further. Believing himself to be much more intelligent than others and not needing any teammates, but this made his own teammates grow to hate and despise him, but he didn't "give a damn". Once he was basically an adult and had reached the rank of jonin, he was fully convinced that he didn't need the help of others and was always truly better off on his own. He began seeing life as a game, and he was the player, choosing to do whatever he wanted to do with it. His hometown became boring to him, and seeking more excitement and challenges, he fled the village to do "bigger and grander things" as he put it. Overall, Lumaria is described as a naturally cold, cruel, selfish, manipulative, and cunning individual who should never be trusted at all. Abilities Hailed as a prodigy of the Yamanaka Clan ever since he was little, Lumaria Yamanaka is a very formidable shinobi. He was said to be the greatest genjutsu user in all of Konoha, and his manipulation and mastery over the human mind was unmatched. His level of intelligence coupled with his mind-related abilities made him quite threatening and intimidating, and with his unique Dance of the Shinigami ninjutsu, he is nearly untouchable. Chakra Prowess and Control Lumaria Yamanaka has a high level of chakra control, the color of his chakra is noted to be a redish pink by dojutsu users. Although his actual chakra reserves aren't that high, his level of control allows him to easily compensate for that. As an experienced medical-nin, his control is quite precise and fluid. Capable of drawing chakra from all parts of his body quickly with the correct timing in order to execute the desired jutsu in a moment's notice. His high level of control allows him to last for extended periods of time in battle. Sensory Perception As a Yamanaka, Lumaria was naturally born with high sensory abilities. He is capable of detecting anyone or anything based on their individual chakra signature alone, and can easily differentiate them all. He can tell where someone is from based on their chakra signature as well, capable of knowing what village they come from and what clan they hail from. One of his greatest abilities though, is the ability to transfer his sensory perception to non-sensors, allowing them to sense nearby targets too. Taijutsu Although not his specialty, Lumaria possess great taijutsu skills and physical prowess. With his scythe, The Bloody Rose, he is capable of easily cutting down and mopping the floor with dozens of opponents at once. He once took on the entire military force of a village and single-handedly defeated them all, despite each of them being skilled bukijutsu wielders who used special chakra weapons that were able to channel and absorb chakra much better than regular ones. He is quite swift, nimble, evasive, and precise. Capable of both easily dodging and attacking the opponent at the same time, showing great dexterity and agility. Ninjutsu Lumaria specializes in his clan's hiden jutsu, genjutsu, Dance of the Shinigami, and some medical-ninjutsu too. He uses all of these different types of jutsu in conjunction with each other to make himself seemingly impossible and invulnerable to touch and harm. With Dance of the Shinigami, Lumaria is able to transform any part of his body into dark pink rose petals at will. Capable of shaping them into many different shapes, as well using them as angelic wings to fly, and also making him mostly invulnerable to physical damage. Whenever he is struck, he can at will, make his body disperse into rose petals that he can easily manipulate. The rose petals are quite durable and resistant to most things, due to their high concentration of chakra, capable of easily slicing through human flesh and bone, solid rock, and even some metals too. He can create clones of himself through the usage of this technique, as well as apply poisonous properties to the rose petals, and even generate his chakra natures through them. Specifically wind, granting them high offensive cutting power, versatility, and agility. If his opponent is cut by one of the rose petals, or inhales the air he produces from his rose petals into the area, they can easily be trapped into one of his genjutsu as his chakra has now entered their body, or even simple eye contact or close proximity can initiate genjutsu too. Making this technique very useful when combined with genjutsu. It's due to the Dance of the Shinigami technique, that he was given the moniker The Angel of Death. Yamanaka Clan Techniques As a prodigious member of the Yamanaka Clan, Lumaria is a full-fledged master of all of his clan's jutsu, and has even created his own. He is capable of using the Mind Body Switch Technique to transfer his consciousness into an opponent's body, in order to take full control over it. Capable of reading their mind once taking over their body, and able to mimic their personality traits and actions on such a level that even their closest friends probably wouldn't notice that they were a fake. Normally, any harm done to the opponent's body will harm his own body. But, if he leaves one of his clones inside of their body and then flees the body, or it was a clone that entered the body to begin with. The damage done wont affect his real body, as there is no longer a direct link between them. Making this technique very useful when combined with the Mind Body Clone Technique, the more powerful version of the Mind Clone Switch Technique. Lumaria is able to use the Mind Body Disturbance Technique to directly transfer his chakra into his opponent's body in order to take control over them without sending his consciousness into them. Once his chakra has entered their body and taken control of their entire nervous system, he can then ensnare them into genjutsu and still manipulate their bodies. Capable rending his opponent unconscious or dazed, and able to completely control their body, making them attack allies or kill themselves. With the Mind Disturbance Dance Performance Technique, he use this but on a much larger scale. Aside from, Lumaria can use the Mind Body Transmission Technique to telepathically communicate with anyone within a certain vicinity. Able to connect the minds, thoughts, feelings, and emotions of tens of thousands of people at once. Once their minds are all connected, he can then read their minds by projecting his own undetectable consciousness through any set of minds he chooses. Able to quickly scan their memories and find the desired information about them in only mere seconds. Or better yet, once his mind is connected to everyone elses, he can trap them all in genjutsu immediately. He is also capable of using the Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique, although he never uses it as it doesn't fit his fighting style. He can also use Sensing Transmission to transmit anything that he senses directly into a person by placing his hand on their heads, or, if he or one of his clones possess them, then they can grant them the ability to sense too. Or if everyone's minds are already connected, he can use this to grant them all great sensory abilities. Now, using his techniques on this scale consumes large amounts of chakra. However, his consciousness and his mastery over Yin Release has grown so strong than he can devour the spiritual energy aspect of other's chakra once he either enters or connects his mind with theirs. Allowing him to replenish his own chakra reserves and use many large-scale mind-related techniques for very long periods of time on multiple targets. Medical-Ninjutsu Lumaria also possess skill in medical-ninjutsu, having used it's teachings to further improve and refine his chakra control to higher levels. He has great understanding of the human body, knowing a whole lot about the mind and it's workings, as well as many natural biological functions and how poisons work. He has exposed his own body to various poisons over time, increasing his own resilience and allowing his body to develop powerful antibodies to counter them. He can use his medical-ninjutsu to heal or harm others, as well as heal even severe injuries in a matter of seconds inflicted upon his body by focusing his medical chakra there beforehand. Nature Transformation Lumaria is proficient in wind release, yin release, and yang release. He employs wind release to enhance the power of his Dance of the Shinigami technique, and uses yang release to use the technique in the first place as well as medical-ninjutsu. With yin release, he employs his clan's signature jutsu and his many genjutsu techniques. Overall, although he does not seemingly use much nature transformation-based techniques, he does as yin and yang release aare incredibly broad categories that many jutsu fall under. Genjutsu A master of yin release, and possessing great intellect, and a member of the Yamanaka Clan, Lumaria naturally has a strong affinity for genjutsu. His very high level of chakra control coupled with his great experience with many yin release techniques makes him a well-suited genjutsu type. Lumaria has mastered countless genjutsu, from visual, to auditory, to sensory, and even verbal. He is capable of using various different types of jutsu with ease, even by just pointing at someone. His genjutsu are used primarily to incapacitate the target, in order to leave them completely vulnerable and helpless. He can affect their sense of balance, make them hallucinate severely, put them asleep, or simply trap their consciousness on a different psyche plane if he wanted too. Making him quite formidable in his usage of genjutsu, and he has been stated to have mastered all-known genjutsu in Konoha except for ones that he obviously cannot use due to bloodline reasons. Overall, his mastery of his clan's techniques combined with his genjutsu skills allows him to easily render most foes incapacitated in short periods of time and then quickly kill them. On a side note, Lumaria has trained his own eyes to become resistant to Sharingan genjutsu through unknown means. Intellect Ever since he was young, Lumaria has been described a bright young boy. Possessing wisdom and insight beyond his years, and showing great maturity and knowledge in various subjects. He has solved many brain teasers faster than most, figured out riddles and puzzles in seconds, and has devised many tactics and strategies on the battlefield. Deceiving his own teammates and using them as pawns in his "game" that he calls the battlefield. Proving that he has great manipulative and leadership skills, capable of convincing people to believe what he says, and making them doom themselves. Lumaria also possess a great deal of knowledge about many events that have happened in the shinobi, and many of the hiden techniques that each clan in Konoha possess via his high espionage, stealth, and interrogation skills which is mostly due to his clan's techniques. He is knowledgable in some fuinjutsu and their workings as well, and can also use some of the most basic ones. Story * Trivia * Lumaria's name is a pun on Lunaria, a pink ornamental flower that means "Moon-like". While Yamanaka means "mountain" , "in the middle of the moutain", or "in the mountain range". His name is also a reference to his strongest genjutsu, that traps the user's mind in what appears to be a large mountain valley filled with cherry blossom trees that release pink rose petals, with a full Moon shining down brightly upon the target during the night.